Testing is a crucial phase in the software development life cycle. The software application marketplace is full of products that were not successful due to post-launch defects or “bugs.” Once a product has gained a reputation as having bugs, especially bugs involving security, data preservation, or core functionality, it is difficult, if not impossible, to reverse consumer perceptions. As such, it is important to test and validate an application in as realistic conditions as possible. For example, application testing utilizing realistic data and user input. However, it is difficult for a developer who is not associated with a large business entity to have access to development environments and data that may provide rigorous development testing, especially data tailored specifically for their particular type of application. Therefore, one design goal for content providers is to develop application development and testing platforms capable of testing user applications utilizing realistic data and testing events. As such, techniques designed to validate applications in a dynamic, realistic development environment are desirable.